Soul Resonance
by SinidyDA
Summary: Will love break up a meister and weapon or bring together two meisters? That is if the Kishin Asura doesn't get in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Resonance

 _Hey everyone, its Sin. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, I'm still a bit new to the anime so go easy on me if I get a few things wrong, I'll just go off by what I know from the anime._

 _Anyway, this will be a romance story between Maka, Kid and Soul following some things throughout the series. So hope you like it:)_

Chapter 1;

Maka's POV; "99 souls, check. All we have now is one witch soul and you can finally become a Death Scythe" I smile at Soul walking next to me. "Yeah, after that I'll finally be the coolest guy in the academy. As if I wasn't cool enough already." "with the coolest meister a weapon could ask for if I may add." He gives me his crooked smile. I didn't realize I kept staring at him. All I could do is look at all his perfectly fine features. His rose red eyes illuminating from his white hair-" "Hay what are you staring at?" he snaps me out of it. I quickly turn away trying to hide my blush red face from him. "oh nothing! Its nothing. So what do you think what new powers will come with becoming a Death Scythe?" I ask him changing the subject as quick as I can. "Who knows, I guess well just have to see." "Come on lets report to Lord Death." I get to the nearest window and write the magic numbers "42 42 564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." I began to give Lord Death our report on collecting the 99 Kishin souls when all the sudden Papa had to interrupt. "Hey Soul Eater! You even think or touching my Maka, if you lay a had on her, as a death scythe...no as her father I will freaking kill you, you got that?!" "What are you smoking? What makes you think I would settle for a flat chested chick like her anyway?" "What are you saying? Are you saying my Maka is not attractive?! Why haven't you made a move on her? Your a man aren't you?!" my father yelled practically coming through the window. "God your annoying" I felt a little part of me crush knowing now that Soul doesn't find me attractive. Lord Death explained what would happen if we slipped up even just a bit and finished the transmission.

We reach the witch's location. A giant pumpkin house, I could defiantly scenes a witch inside and hear a bunch of repetitive singing "this must be where the witch Blair lives." "Pumpkin house? That's cool." "Should we knock and take her by surprise or sneak in?" "Sneaking into a house isn't very manly. Why don't we just charge right in their?" "But this one seems different from the others we faced-" "Let's go." he cut me off "Hey come back!" I yell to him, bust as usual he ignores me and charges right through the second floor window. Right away I thought I heard him yell naked lady. "Soul?" I call out bust didn't get a respond. Great their goes our cover. I jump in the window and saw a bloody nose Soul in a bathtub with a naked witch. I couldn't help but to get mad that, one, he didn't listen to me and two, he really wasn't making any effort to get out of the tub. So I jump on the ledge of the tub and kick him right out. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking your soul now."

"oh, I really hope that cute boy will be alright." I didn't see but I knew what she said made Soul week in the knees. "Can you transform into a Scythe please?" I had to remind him "Working on it." he managed to get up "Okay that's it lady, naked or not I'm still gonna eat your Soul now, you got that?" She hops out of the tub fully dressed in a not so revealing purple dress surprisingly. But the dress was still to short for my taste. "Pumpum-pumpkin Halloween Cannon" was the next thing I heard from her, and big yellow explosion right in front or my face.

I decided to call it a night and try again tomorrow night. The whole ride back home I couldn't help but think about what Soul said to my father earlier, then him going gaga over Blair. _Is he really not into me like that? Can he be shallow like that?_ "Hey, your pretty quiet. Everything okay?" I look up and see Soul looking at me from his rear view mirror "Oh, yeah, just thinking of a plan of attack for when we fight Blair tomorrow night." He doesn't say anything and drives on. I hid my face and rest my head on his back. I need to stop these foolish feelings. Their only gonna get in the way, weapon and misters don't fall in love, its only a partnership.

We get to our apartment. Feeling disappointed, I head straight for my room. "Maka." Soul stops me "Soul please I'm tired, its been a long day. I just wanna sleep." "Why do I get the feeling that theirs something your not telling me." "Soul, let's just go to sleep!" I snap "okay shees." We go our separate ways to our rooms. _Dame it Soul, who does he thinks he is asking all these stupid questions as if he didn't have a clue what was going on! Ugh._ I take a few deep breath's and get ready for bed. _That jerk, he better have his head straight when we go in tomorrow night._

The next night Soul and I made our way down Blair's street. It didn't end up as great as I thought, except Soul managing to get his face in her boobs again. Second try all we got was a surprise Halloween Canon. Third try Soul and I finally managed to get a decent fight out of her. But all I could do is doge her canons "You should give it up, you cant beat me girl." "What are you doing you idiot!" Soul yelled out. "Shut up Soul, Your not exactly helping out either if you keep getting nose bleeds. I swear you men are completely useless sometimes! I'm starting to think you broke into her house because you knew she was taking a bath." "Now I know your just making things up, how could I possibly know she was taking a bath." "Woman's intuition." "I don't get you sometimes." "Yoohoo, is that girl giving you a hard time, my little scythe boy?" Blair called out "Stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you !" I spat. "Why, don't you come over here and come be mine, I would never yell at you no matter what you did to me." I felt my blood boil "Hold on bitch! I'm Soul's partner not you!" "Hmm, well just have to see about that little girl." I feel her power get stronger as she begins attacking with different moves. I saw an opening where I could get a perfect hit. I swing him around in hopes of cutting right through Blair's soul but to my surprise, she was gone. The pumpkin she was sitting on however didn't get so lucky. I land on my feet. That was strange, I knew she was right their. I never would of taken the hit if I knew she wasn't their. I feel something then grab by ankle, I turned around and their she was. She pulled me by my ankle and swung me around a couple times making me hit a couple walls. I swing Soul back to cut me loose as I landed on a roof. "What should we try now Soul, my attacks wont work on her." I look down at the scythe but didn't get an answer. "Soul? Soul? Hello, answer me. What's wrong?" Before I could get an answer out of him, Blair throws some more canons at me. If Soul is not answering me, my attacks are useless, I guess all I could do for now is doge them, but for how long I'm not sure. "Soul, come on, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, just please answer me. You want this witch's soul more than I do. Why aren't you doing anything?" I was caught off gaured for one second when she made her final blast, knocking me off my feet, rolling done a roof. I stabbed the scythe onto a ledge and held on before I could fall over. "Soul, I don't understand why haven't you been answering me?" "Maka" he finally said "Their you are." He transformed back to human form holding on to my hand "Stop talking" He looseness his hand so I slipped right through. I felt my heart stop for an instant, did this really just happen? Did my partner really just let me fall off a roof? I felt my blood boil again "Hay why did you drop me like that for!?" I yell trying to get out of the dumpster full of trash bags. "I don't think we she be partners anymore Maka. You see, I only want to be witch Blair's weapon now!" I was in udder shock that he actually considered that "Oh do you really want me?" Blair almost squealed in excitement. But it all made sense "Blair! You used your magic to make Soul wanna be with you, that's a dirty trick!" "You really are stupid. Any guy would choose a girl with a body like Blair over your flat chest. She didn't have to use magic to make me pick her instead of you." I felt a thousand knives stab my heart at his harsh words "You men, all of you, your horrible. Cheating on ever woman your with. But you, you I actually decided to trust. I put my faith in you Soul. I can't believe this. I just wish that all of you would just die! Hey Soul, you said that all women make wild assumptions without reasoning right? Isn't that what you said. Well what reason do men have for cheating? It's not fair!" I cried out "how am I suppose to know, I cant answer that. After all, cool men don't cheat on their partners now do they?" I looked up and saw his blade around Blair. Now it all made sense. He held his hand out and called for me. He had this all planned out. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand as he turned into a scythe. With the anger I had build up inside, I swing the blade right through her, cutting her soul out. He transformed back and grabbed her soul. He looked at me with kind eyes "We got em all, good job." I was still a bit emotional, all I could do is smile at him. _Thank you for that Soul._ "In the end the shape and form don't matter at all. Only the soul, noting else." He reassured me as he ate the glowing purple ball that was now Blair. A gust of wind picked up around him "Ahh the power! I could feel incredible power! Or not." "eh?" The both of us got a sudden disappointment as he burped "No way." I say as we both look down to a purple cat that walked right in front of us. "Don't tell me? Your not a?" "I never said that I was a witch, you just assumed I was. I'm really just a cat with a ridicules amount of power. The shape and form don't matter, isn't that what you said right. Huh Soul?" She tried gushing up to him as she transformed back into her human form. "You gotta be kidding me! You mean to say that I ate 99 souls and one cat soul! This cant be right!" Soul said in disappointment "And that's not all." I remembered what Lord Death said a few days ago that if we slipped up even once that he would confiscate all the souls we collected. "We failed!" I yell. Soul and I get one his bike and ride off leaving Blair behind. "Damn it! Dame it! Dame it!" he cried out "Don't worry as the mister, I'll take full blame." "Awe man and I was this close to being the coolest guy in the academy!" he cried again "I think that's the least of our worries Soul." I notice something hovering behind us. I look up and sure enough it was Blair following us. "He just ate your soul, you stupid cat what are you still doing up their!?" "You aren't very smart are you little girl? Don't you know that all cat's have nine souls. So Soul when are you gonna leave this dumb girl for me anyway?" she pushed on. "Go away! Stop following us!" I yelled up at her "Come on Soul, you know you want me" "The situation isn't cool at all." he mumbled. "Blair leave us alone, we don't need you, we don't want anything from you anymore. Were just going home-huh?" I look up at the sky and saw she was gone. I guess she actually listened this time.

Not long Soul and I arrive at our apartment. I walked in first and froze in my tracks having Soul run into me "Hey what gives?" he grumbles. My mouth just dropped. Blair was sitting at our dinner table with her back to us. "You!" I yelled "What are you doing here? How did you know where we lived?" She turned around "Well you did make me blow a hole through my house, so why I decided why not stay here with you two. After all you two gave me the best entertainment I've had in a long time. I actually had to use my magic to fight you." "Blair you cant stay here with us. This is mine and Soul's house and I say your not welcome!" I spat "Come on, I promise to be a good girl." I look at Soul and back at Blair. I knew if I let her stay she'll just try to seduce Soul into becoming her weapon. And letting her stay here long enough she might succeed at it. I really shouldn't after what she did earlier. But that's not what my mother would expect of me. Throwing out someone that's homeless. Ugh being kind can be a pain in the ass sometimes. "Can I speak with you in my room please." I say grabbing her by the hand. I close the door behind us. "Alright. I'll let you stay here with us on a few conditions. One, You are not allowed to be in your human form around the house, let alone around Soul. You are to be the house cat, and the house cat only." "Oh my you really do love him don't you?" "Two!" I cut her off ignoring what she just said, "if you try anything to seduce Soul to be your weapon, you are out of this house. Understood!?" I demanded "Oh but rules are no fun." "Go by these rules or its the streets for you. And we both know you don't have a home to back to. So do you promise Blair?" Blair pouted "okay." "do you promise?" I snapped. "I promise." she said as she turned into her cat mode. We walk out the room, I saw Soul sitting on the couch. "Where Blair go?" He asked right as she hoped on the coffee table and meowed. "We came to an agreement to say the least." I answered. "Theirs a lot to deal with tomorrow morning with Lord Death. I'm going to sleep. **Blair, you made a promise, I suggest you keep it." she raised her right paw, "Cat's honor.".**

 **Soul's pov; I was about to head to my room as well when Blair said something to me. "She seems to really care for you Soul." "She's my mister, I'm her weapon. It's kinda the whole point of the bond." I explain, she just giggled. "I think its more that." "what do you mean?" I ask a bit confused. "come on Soul, a normal friend would not react the way she did when you told her that you wanted to be my weapon, how you compared me to her. Though it was just a trick, it still broke her heart. The deal we made in her room was that I'm not to turn into my human from around you fearing I might seduce you." I wasn't sure what to think. Was she right. Did Maka really...love me? No she couldn't, she's probably just trying to protect me as her weapon. "look, its late, I got class tomorrow morning, goodnight Blair." I brushed off what she said and heading to my room.** _ **I can't love Maka, were best friends, what if that messes with our power. We wont be able to match wavelengths if something like love gets in the way, right?**_ _No I needed to stop this, I'm gonna drive myself nuts with all these thought. And that isn't what cool guys do._

The next day, me and Maka got it handed to us by Lord Death, he sucked the 99 Kishin souls right out of me along with one of Blairs. I felt a bit weakened by it, and a little pissed too. But Maka took all the blame for it as she said she would, so i couldn't be all that mad. After Lord Death let us go, we passed the assignment board and saw that Black Star and Tsubaki had taken on the witch Angela. Its no wonder I haven't seen them all morning.

Maka and I get to our next class. The professor was late for class so everyone was just sitting around. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Blair told me last night. I look over at Maka who was just reading a book with a smile on her face. I needed answers from an expert. I needed to know if love will interfere with a weapon and mister's wavelength. I got up witch got Maka's attention. "Soul? Where are you going?" "huh, I need...i'll be right back." I made my way back to Lord Death.

"Soul? Didn't we just speak?" "I'm here for something else..." "Maka's not with you?" "Because she cant be around for what I need answers for. She's a good person, I don't need her to worry about something like this..." I paused "You wanna know if love will interrupt yours and Maka's wavelength am I right?" I look up in surprise "huh? But how did you-" "My dear boy I know more than you think." I was out of words now, all I could do is wait and listen to what Lord Death had to say. "The answer is yes, it can." "How, why?" "You see when a weapon and mister choose each other, its because they have matching wavelengths already. The weapon is destand to protect its mister at any costs. Just like when a regular person has a pet. They have a strong bond, yes its a form of love but not romantic. A master and a dog wont love each other that way. Its the same with a mister and weapon. If a mister starts going about their way to protect a weapon due to love, one or the other will soon lose their way and forget the ability and techniques of the other making their wavelengths incompatible." "But what if Maka is the one falling in love?" "Then I suggest you ignore those calls. It be best for the two of you not to mess your wavelengths up." I looked down "yeah I guess your right. Thanks Lord Death."

I was walking back to class when I saw Maka out in the hallway. "Maka? What are you doing out of class?" "Professor Sid never showed up so I guess it's canceled. Where were you?" "i was coming from the restroom." I lied. She raised an eyebrow "Um, but Soul, the restrooms are that way." She pointed in the opposite direction I was coming from. _Dame!_ "okay I went for a little stroll." I lied again. She just smiled "Do you wanna get a bite to eat?" She offered "But, its not lunch yet." I opposed. If Lord Death was right, I cant do anything romantic with Maka. But then again how romantic and a bite to eat be? I felt her brab my hand "Come on how about just a coffee" Before I could object she pulled me with her.

Maka and I sat on a bench to drink our coffee. "Not like you to be skipping class Maka." "Its not skipping class if there is no class silly." She smiled, all I could do was stare at her, I can't, I can't do this. I think I just need to keep treating her like a friend, like I have been, before Blair even mentioned anything about her caring for me like that. I needed to let her know before anything could go anywhere, before any feelings got in the way "Ma-" "Soul" she cut me off "Can I ask you something?" "um, like what?" she looked away and blushed. "I'm kinda embarrassed to ask or even mention anything, but..." she stalled, my heart began to race, _dame it, its happening_ "How do you feel about me?" _Shit!_ "Huh, what do you mean? Like as a weapon?" "no. I mean...do you have any feelings for me?" "As friends?" I kept doing what I could to avoid what she really wanted to hear. "no...more than friends?" "what are you trying to ask?" I push on "Well, a few days ago, you told my father that you didn't find me attractive. Was it true...or did you just say that to get him to shut up?" I looked at her for a moment.

 _Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I've really gotten into this story so I'll try to keep posting more chapters._

 _Sin._


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Resonance

 _ **Hi again, Sin here. I'm excited to write chapter two, I'll introduce Kid in this one. Things should be getting better. Thank you**_ mysterygirlanonymous _and_ _LifeTakerver2.0_ _for the review. Much appreciated3_

Chapter 2;

Maka's pov;

"Y- yes. It was" he stuttered. My heart began to ache. "oh." I look down in disappointment. I was right all along, I knew he didn't care. It was foolish for me to think he did. "Maka" I hear a voice call out to me. I look up and see Jackie approach us. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting." I look at Soul and back at her "No, your not. What is it?" She looked a bit confused but quickly changed with the excitement she had built up "guess who's getting enrolled in the Academy tomorrow?" "Who?" "Lord Death's son himself, Death the Kid." She said almost hopping up and down. "Death the Kid, really?" I get up and look down at Soul. "Excuse me Soul." I begin to walk off with Jackie. "I've heard stories about him but never actually seen him in the flesh." "What do you think he looks like?" she asked me if I would of known. "i don't know but being a reaper and a mister, I've been dying to know what he knows. Oh Jackie I can't wait till tomorrow, I have so much to ask him, so much to learn!" Walking with Jackie, I soon forgot about my heart ache.

Soul's pov; _Death the Kid? She sounded very excited to hear about him. I sure hope I don't regret my dissension letting Maka go._

Hours later, Black Star and Tsubaki came back from their mission. "Black Star, it's about time you two make it back. What took you so long?" "She wasn't worth my time, not after I saw what she looked like." He blurred out "The witch Angela was just a little girl. I don't think Black Star had it in him to kill her." Tsubaki whispered. "Hahaha! It's not that I didn't have it in me Tsubaki. But that kid's soul doesn't mean anything to me. Its practically worthless! No soul is worthy to be a part of Black Star!" As soon as Black Star was quiet for a second, we began to hear a bunch of ruckus coming from the assignment bored. The three of us made our through the crowed. "What excitement can possibly be happening without Black Star in the picture?" "No way" I say to myself looking at the assignment in front of me. "Someone already took on the assignment of Anubis and it was just posted this morning." Tsubaki explained "SO!" Black Star and I look at her "It's the hardest assignment on the bored." I look over and saw Maka and Jackie two people down from us. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Would meisters Maka and Black Star and weapons Soul and Tsubaki report to the death room."

The four of us stood in front of Lord Death. "As you know one of our professors has gone missing from the academy." "Professor Sid." Maka answered "Very well Maka." Lord Death acknowledged "Professor Sid's body has been turned into a zombie. It is said that the one of our former student graduate, Dr Stine is behind this. Your job is to go to his grave and take him down before he destroys the city." "This sounds like a stupid assignment." Black Star grumbled. "Is it?" Lord Death questioned "Because if I remember correctly you four failed to collect 99 Kishin souls and a witch. Think of this like a test. You fail this test, I seek to it that you all are expelled from the academy."

 _Hours later..._

Maka's pov; The four of us had Sid in shackles. It felt wrong to kill him, after all he was still somewhat alive and he was still a professor at the academy. But before we could return, he insisted we take him to the one person that had turned him into a zombie. "So who is this Dr. Stine exactly?" Soul asked "He's the most powerful student to ever graduate from the DWMA." "Why did he make you a zombie?" I ask "Dr. Stine is not exactly...normal." he paused "You have a bunch of students who munch on souls and teachers who are zombies and the grim reaper who runs the whole thing. I don't think normal is the right term for that." Soul argued. "I mean in a way that he likes to experiment with other people. Your father being his favorite subject Maka." I couldn't help but to find that a little amusing. Papa always seemed traumatized by his thought.

We arrived to Dr. Stine's house, quite odd, then again what's normal these days. "This must be where the wacko lives." Black Star broke the silence. The door creeks open as we hear what sounded like a chair rolling across the floor. Out of the darkness...falls out a white coated, gray hair guy. He grunted and got up again grabbing his chair. "Let me try that again." He fades into the darkness as we soon hear the rolling chair again. And again the chair tips over the ledge and he fall over...again. "Is this guy for real?" the four of us say. "uh, is their something you needed?" he finally acknowledged us. "You, your the one who turned Sid into a zombie, why? Was it revenge?" I ask "No, just for experimentation. I am a scientist." he pauses "Your souls wavelengths are quite different from one another. One is strong willed and the other careless and in denial. They appear to be in resonance, but their not." "What the fuck? You can see the soul of someone who's still alive? Does that must mean your a meister?" Soul questioned "He read the character's too. Only the best meisters can do that. Must mean Sid was right. You did come from the academy." I concluded "But Maka you can read souls too like him can you?" Soul asked me "Yeah of course I can." "Your soul doesn't seem to sp sure about that last question." "Enough blabbering!" Black Star yelled at the top of Stine's strange architectural house.

 _In the Death Room..._

Kid's pov; I sat in the Death Room with my father, he wanted me to watch the fight between the academy's strongest meister's and weapons vs the one called Dr. Stine. "Why am I here father?" I ask him not entirely sure he wanted me here for that reason "I just thought you could learn a thing or two from these fine students. After all you did fail to collect 99 souls and destroy the pyramid of Anubis." He reminded me of the horror I caused and the failure I am. I slid off my chair and down to my knees bowing my head down "father how many times I've said I'm truly sorry! I know I destroyed such beautiful symmetrical art. I know-" "My boy now is not the time" he cut me off. I sit up on my chair again just to catch the amazing beauty of petite dirty gray blond hired girl on the screen. I quickly examined her from head to toe. Perfectly symmetrical "Father who is that, that amazing girl?" I ask my father as she was frighting the Dr. "That my boy is Maka Albarn. Spirit's daughter. And one of our greatest meister student's." _Maka, So that's who she is_. I look up at the screen again and see that Maka and her weapon having trouble with this Stine. I couldn't just stand here a minute longer watching a beautiful woman like her take a beating. "This is too much. They need help." "Kid, this is a test for them specifically, you cant get involved. Bedsides, your a reaper not a student. You already know everything they do." he argued "Alright then consider me a student now. Father I would appreciate it if you enrolled me to start class first thing tomorrow."

Maka's pov;

After the fight with Dr. Stine and finding out Lord Death was behind all of it as a set up. I couldn't help but think about what Soul did earlier. _Get back I wont let you hurt my meister._ Repeated in my head. He does care for me.

We got home beaten and battered. Soul began making his way to his room "Soul" I stop him. He looks back at me "Yeah, Maka?' "Thank you" "For what?" "What you did for me back their." I shyly look away "Oh, that. Not a big deal. I'm your weapon. It's what I do." I didn't say anything because I was hoping he'd be a little more sentimental about it. "Well, I'm gonna take a bath and go to sleep. Goodnight Soul."

Soul'd pov; I went in the kitchen to make myself something to eat when Blair hopped on the counter "What's bothering you Soul?" l look down in disappointment. "Lord Death was right." "Right about what?" "I asked him if love will interrupt a matching wavelength between a meister and weapon. He explained to me that it was true but I didn't believe him at first. Then earlier tonight this Dr. Stine, someone we never met before told us that our wavelengths don't even match up. He pointed it out without even knowing who we are. It's no wonder geanie hunter didn't work." I explained to her a bit confused. "maybe a weapon and meister are not suppose to be together in love." Blair pointed out "You think so?" "it would explain what you just said. Sorry to say Soul but maybe Lord Death and this Stine are right." I felt a weight of sadness take over me. I didn't even bother to finish what I was making seeing that love possibly couldn't be an option for me. At least not with the one I wanted to be with. "Goodnight Blair." I simply said and headed to my my room. On my way their I pass Maka's room, the door was cracked open, as I peeked inside, I saw her getting undressed. I looked away and headed to my room. I can't, I cant love her.

 _The next morning..._

Maka's pov; Me and Tsubaki sat in class, only two things were missing. "Have you seen Black Star?" she asked "I haven't I was actually wondering were Soul was as well." "I wonder what those two are up to?" she asked "Skipping class first thing in the morning?" I asked myself "It might have something to do with Black Star telling me that him and Soul are gonna be meister and weapon." Tsubaki calmly said. My mouth dropped "What?!" I yelled. _That asshole! Is he really just gonna leave me like that?_ "Hey look theirs a fight going on outside." I heard one of the student's say. We all rush to the windows. I look down and see Black Star and Soul fighting someone dressed in black. I take a closer look and gasp. Could it be him? Three stripes on the right. It was! I rush down to Dr. Stine who had now become our new teacher. Stine, I have to go see this, my weapon is kinda involved." He smiles, "Bring Tsubaki with you. Everyone else stray here."

The three of us make our way down to the fight. We stood by far enough from the fight. I was finally able to get a good look at him. Death the kid. My breath was taken away by his smooth well planned out fighting style, as if he's fought the same fight over and over. He made Black Star and Soul look like amateurs.

At the end of the fight, both Black Star and Soul hugged each other, telling Kid not to shoot, seeing they surrendered. Moment's later Kid blasts them over the edge of the academy balcony. "Oops, sorry. My fingers slipped." "Amazing." I finally said. He turned around and looked a bit surprised to see us, slowly making his way to closer. "Its you." He said looking at me with a warming smile.

That's it for this chapter, hoped you liked it. Will start chp 3 soon. Love all you read and like it.

Love Sin


End file.
